


"Пожалуйста, спаси Кольтиру!"

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, M/M, Quests, Rescue, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Из квестов ДК на спасение Кольтиры из Подгорода





	"Пожалуйста, спаси Кольтиру!"

Он дёрнулся, резко сбрасывая лёгкую дрему, охватившую его. Что это? Не шаги надзирателя, не шарканье деловитых исследователей (он содрогнулся при одной мысли), даже не топоток крыс. Нечто более знакомое и родное... Он вслушивался изо всех сил, стараясь не поддаваться робкой надежде.  
Нет, невозможно ошибиться, эти звуки Кольтира-рыцарь смерти не спутает ни с какими другими: в подземельях Подгорода шел бой. По возможности тихий, быстрый и безжалостный. Возможно ли... Он сейчас принял бы помощь из рук любого врага, но возможно ли что это друзья? И что они спешат к нему? Звуки боя всё ближе, он же не обманывается? Кольтира вцепился в прутья решетки. На миг его смутила мысль, что он предстанет перед долгожданными освободителями в таком виде: измученный, почти голый, беспомощный, в клетке, как дикое животное. Что за бред приходит в голову! И нечего слишком уж надеяться: может, это просто повздорившие забулдыги... Так далеко от обжитых мест? Прорвавшиеся сквозь надёжные запоры? Маловероятно. Хотя в последнее время (недели?) к Кольтире никто не заходил, даже проклятые исследователи, чему нельзя не радоваться, конечно. Может, и внимание стражей ослабилось. Может, он вообще уже никому не нужен.  
Оглушительный грохот где-то по соседству. Двери ломают? Кто-то окончательно забыл об осторожности.  
\- Сюда! – попытался позвать Кольтира, но тихий писк, сорвавшийся с губ, не привлёк бы внимание даже крыс.  
А если помощь пройдёт мимо?  
\- Кольтиру держат где-то здесь!  
Этот голос!  
\- Надо спешить!  
Он дождался! Дверь в каземат Кольтиры вылетела с треском. Два сверкающих меча, вымазанных в черной крови, дикий взгляд из-под лохматых бровей: кто же ещё пришёл бы за ним! Кольтира почти прильнул к решетке. Тассариан! Хоть глазам не верь!  
\- Мы, наконец, пришли освободить тебя, брат! – пафосно сказал Тассариан.  
\- Вы не торопились, – буркнул Кольтира шепотом.  
\- Прости.  
Брови домиком, щенячий взгляд, да что такое, не позорься, Тасса! Соберись, рыцарь смерти! И вытащи уже из клетки что ли.  
\- Поспешим, пока стража не явилась.  
Там ещё осталась живая стража? Плохо старались!  
Тассариан посторонился, и Кольтира впервые заметил, что его друг пришел не один. Что было весьма разумно, конечно. Сопровождающая Тассариана особа держала в руках странный топор, полыхавший алым и невольно притягивающий взгляд. Эта смутно знакомая сестра по клинку молча подошла к клетке Кольтиры и жестом велела ему посторониться. Он едва успел отпрянуть от решетки, как воительница выхватила свой топор и со всей дури обрушила его на замок. Тот, конечно, не выдержал. Воительница дёрнула дверь на себя – и Кольтира был свободен! Он выскочил из проклятой клетки и ничем не сдерживаемый более воззвал к силе, запертой в его измученном теле. И на этот раз она откликнулась. После стольких тщетных попыток в клетке, после стольких разочарований, врата Акеруса вновь возникли перед ним, и, не медля ни секунды, он шагнул в них. На миг перед глазами всё заволокло тьмой, но она тут же отступила, и перед его взглядом возникли знакомые мрачные стены единственного дома, который ему остался. В безопасности!  
Кольтира шлёпнулся на колени и упёрся руками в пол. Мимо проковылял чей-то вурдалак, деловито волоча за собой побитые доспехи. Прогромыхал кто-то в тяжелых доспехах и остановился.  
\- Что? – спросил этот кто-то раздраженно.  
\- Вали отсюда, – огрызнулся Кольтира.  
Латные сапоги утопали дальше.  
Сильные руки подхватили его и вздёрнули на ноги. Тассариан, стало быть, тоже не задержался в Подгороде.  
\- Пошлите за Игорем! – рявкнул он; вурдалаки порскнули во все стороны.  
Не обязательно, хотел возразить Кольтира. И в самом деле, он считал, что выглядел вполне прилично для существа, годами просидевшего в застенках, то есть руки-ноги-глаза были на месте, чего ещё желать. Но если Тассариану хочется похлопотать над ним, то пожалуйста.  
\- Да пусти меня уже, – проворчал он.  
\- Чтоб ты шлёпнулся мне под ноги?  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, у твоих ног валяться, – уведомил Кольтира, аккуратно вырываясь из поддерживающих рук.  
\- Я смотрю, он в порядке.  
Тассариан обернулся и мигом преклонил колено перед своей спутницей.  
\- Владычица смерти, моей благодарности нет границ! – проговорил он.  
Кольтира навострил уши. Тассариан едва ли не заикался, благодаря неведомую сестру по клинку. И если благодарность ещё можно понять, Кольтира был ему дорог, это все знают, то титул? Смирение? Поза? Загадки одна за другой.  
\- Встань! – велела воительница с притягательным топором. – Рыцари Чёрного клинка больше никогда и ни перед кем не преклонят колени! Даже перед другим рыцарем, сколь бы грозен он ни был.  
Интересно. И кто дал ей право говорить за всех рыцарей? Если только с Могрейном не случилось чего...  
Тассариан шустро вскочил на ноги, и поволок Кольтиру за собой, а у того уже не осталось совершенно никаких сил помешать ему. Проще было довериться и не думать не о чём. Даже если Кольтира и волок его к Игорю, как недоделанное поганище.  
По крайней мере, штопать его было не нужно. Последние недели его никто не трогал, и всё, что могло зажить, уже зажило. Так что Кольтира прогнал Игоря, едва хирург предложил улучшить кое-что. Кольтира справедливо считал, что он и так почти совершенство и менять ему ничего. Но стоило Игорю выйти, как в дверь прошел Тассариан и осторожно приблизился. И если, пользуясь отсутствием посторонних, Кольтира и бросился в раскрытые объятия, то его можно простить. В конце концов, эльф тут только вырвался из плена! Грех не позволить спасителю потискать тебя.  
\- Тебя трясет, – с беспокойством заметил Тассариан.  
Да колотит просто, сказал бы Кольтира, но опять же читай выше – простительно.  
\- Там, внизу, иллидари, – вдруг сообщил Тассариан.  
\- Какие еще иллидари? – не понял Кольтира.  
\- Новые пасынки Азерота вместо нас, – объяснил Тассариан.  
Радость-то какая.  
\- Они рады любой помощи. Вот не гнушаются никем и не воображают особо.  
Хорошо? Кольтира еще не понимал.  
\- Пойдем, поможем им? Поколотишь десяток-другой демонов, глядишь, полегчает? – предложил Тассариан.  
\- Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете! – поклялся Кольтира.  
Теперь заколотило уже Тассариана, но, в конце концов, они определились с планом, и очень скоро, как только раздобыли Кольтире оружие и доспехи, они летели вниз (а разве Даларан не над Нордсколом висел? что значит – переместили?) в Азсуну. Демонов бить.

 

 

**P.S.:**

  
\- Билеты в оперу? – Владычица смерти беспомощно взирала на кусочки картона в своей латной рукавице. – Я не понимаю, это награда или наказание? Давайте, я отдам вам? Сходите вместо меня, покажете, что рыцари смерти оценили приглашение, а я тут останусь?  
Тассариан подавил желание закатить глаза. Владычица смерти владела могущественным артефактом и восхитительно косила врагов на поле боя, но вот из-за таких моментов главой Рыцарей Черного Клинка был и оставался Могрейн. Тащить в Штормград похищенного из Подгорода Кольтиру было бы чудесным плевком в лицо Сильване. Тассариан был бы даже не против самой идеи, но вот последствия...  
\- Это слишком большая честь, – отказался он. – Я не смею. Такое пристало только разве что самому Могрейну? А для меня, безусловно, найдётся какое-нибудь поручение?  
Чтобы быть подальше, когда лорд Могрейн узнает, чья это была идея отправить его в оперу.  
\- Точно, – воодушевилась Владычица. – Есть же ещё Могрейн! А у меня тоже есть дело подальше отсюда! И для тебя найдётся. Как Кольтира, кстати?  
\- Прекрасно, – ответил Тассариан.  
Физически, по крайней мере.  
\- Захватишь его с собой, пусть проверится, – решила Владычица и вдруг фыркнула. – Не избежать вам оперы.  
И послала в Каражан искать – подумать только! – седла и упряжь.

 

 

**P.P.S.:**

\- Я училась у вас, – внезапно хихикнула грозная воительница, как девчонка.  
\- Бывает, – меланхолично ответил Кольтира.  
Они сидели на краю Акеруса и глядели вниз, на пылающее средоточие скверны.  
\- Скоро, – поклялась тихо Владычица смерти.  
\- Скоро, – эхом откликнулся Кольтира.

 

 


End file.
